


Teammate

by byepjulienne



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: Sing Harit is a photographer of a famous agency in his country. Photography has always been his passion ever since he was young. Right after he graduated, he pursue his career and luckily a top creative agency in his country hired him to work for them.Janhae Ployshompoo is a freelance creative writer and she's been a writer for 4 years now. Suddenly, a creative agency hired her to be part of their project. But the thing is, Janhae is Sing Harit's crush way back when they're still in college.What will happen if they'll work together? Will it be a good thing that they will be teammate or not?A Sing Harit and Jan Ployshompoo fanfic
Kudos: 3





	Teammate

**One**

  
"Sing, come over here. I have an announcement to make." His boss told him while he's still busy taking photos of one of their models. He sighed knowing he need to follow his boss' instructions even though he's not yet done with the photoshoot. I mean, not that he's complaining but he just want to finish his work early for that day because he have something to do after the photoshoot.

"Yeah, boss. I'm coming!" he simply said and excuse himself from the model and told her to take a break for awhile. The model just nodded and smiles at him.

Sing immediately went to the meeting room and sit down on his usual seat. He looked at the people inside the room and it's Gunsmile, Arm and Ciize. They're his teammates.

"Okay, since all of you are here already. I won't beat around the bush. Since we will be having a new project, you guys will have a new teammate for his project," their boss started then he look at the door signaling someone to come inside the meeting room "I have here Janhae, I think most of you know her already. So yeah, she will be part of the team for our 3 month project. Be nice to her, okay?" their boss ended his speech and left them at the meeting room to talk to each other.

Ciize stood up and starts jumping excitedly then she hugs Janhae "Oh my god! I can't believe it! He actually hired you to be part of this project!" she giggles as she smiles widely while looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I know. You're just talking to me last night about this project of yours," Janhae chuckles "And now I'm part of this project. I consider myself as lucky."

Ciize and Janhae become friends ever since they met for a project two years ago. Even if Ciize and Janhae don't work together after that project, they remain friends and often go out for shopping. Now they are together again for a project and the girls are beyond happy!

"Lucky? Nah, you're a great writer, Janhae! You're the perfect choice for this project." Arm commented still sitting on his swivel chair then he looks at Sing who's silent at that very moment which is unusual.

Janhae just smiled upon hearing Arm's comment then Gunsmile looks at her and said "Well, we have here Sing Harit, he's one of the few people who recommended you to our boss." he smiles while wiggling his eyebrows. Typical Gunsmile.

Janhae become Sing's schoolmate way back when they're still in college. They don't really know each other until they reached their third year in college. They have a same major and they've been teammate in that specific major. Sing knows how good Janhae is in terms of creative writing that's why he suggested her to their boss because he feels like she's the top choice for their new project.

Ciize clicked her tongue and laughs "You're teasing them again! It's been years since the last time they saw each other, P'Gunsmile."

Gunsmile laughs and nods "Well yeah I know but this guy right here..." he put his arms around Sing's shoulder "Is pretty quiet ever since Janhae walked inside the room. I wonder why..."

Sing shakes his head "Aren't I allowed to stay quiet? I mean, I'm just thinking of something you know"

"What a lame excuse." Arm teases him while shaking his head.

"Stop it. Look at Janhae right now," Ciize suddenly said. The boys looked at her and then they laughed.

"She's blushing!" Gunsmile said while smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey... Don't tease her. She might get scared." Sing blurted out. What he mean is, he's just concerned about her and don't want her to feel awkward around him. Like what Ciize said, it's been years since the last time they saw each other so Janhae being their teammate is quite new to him.

"Whatever you say." Gunsmile said while shaking his head

"Oh wait. Before anything else, I think we should celebrate!" Ciize excitedly said

"For what occasion?" Arm asked her

"For Janhae! For being part of our team!"

The boys nodded and agreed to Ciize's suggestion for them to celebrate "What are we waiting for? Pork barbecue celebration it is!"

They all went out of the meeting room and get their things on their table then they went out of the building..

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and then the boys looked for a vacant table. "There!" Arm pointed the vacant table at the corner area of the restaurant then they all proceeded to the table.They ordered a BBQ set from the menu and added a couple of add ons.

"So, are we going to talk about the project here?" Janhae blurted out while they're waiting for their order. She's beside Sing because their friends manage to tease them again and manage to let them sit beside each other.

"Nah! Of course not!" Ciize replied "We're here to have fun!"

"Right!," Gunsmile agreed "We can talk about our work tomorrow. For now, we wait for our food and enjoy the rest of the night." he added

"Oh, okay." Janhae said and chuckled a bit "I thought we'll talk about it here aside from eating."

Arm shakes his head "This is a celebration. No work allowed here."

Sing nodded "Yeah. Let's just eat and enjoy!"

Once their food arrives, they start eating as much food as they want. They also talked about their life, current hobbies and a lot more during that night. And of course, they made sure that there won't be any awkward moment after that night since they'll have to be together for three months for their new project.

As soon as they're done eating, they paid for their bill then they went out of the restaurant.

"Thanks everyone for tonight! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Arm said. He's the first one to leave them.

Gunsmile looked at Sing and Janhae "I'll go ahead too. See you tomorrow!" he said then he looked at Ciize "You coming with me?"

"Yeah. I parked my car near yours, P'." Ciize said then he looked at Sibgyand Janhae "I'll go ahead too. See you tomorrow!" she said then both of them looked for their car and left them both.

"So, I guess I'll go ahead too?" Janhae chuckles "I mean, it's kinda late and we have work tomorrow morning." she added. Janhae parked her car beside Sing's car that's why they're still together.

"Yeah. Congrats again for being part of our team, Janhae. It's really nice knowing that I'll work with you again," Sing smiled at her "So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Janhae nodded then she opened her car but suddenly Sing called her name "Hmm? Why?"

"I was just wondering if I could get your number?" He said right away "Don't get me wrong, it's for our work."

She laughs "I know. I know. I didn't changed my number, Sing. It's still the same as before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'll text you right now." Janhae said then she take out her phone from her bag and texted him.

**_Hey._ **

Sing take out his phone and smiles "Yeah. You didn't changed your number."

"See? I told you I didn't." She smiles at him "So.. I'll go ahead okay?"

He nodded and waited for her to get inside her car and then he went inside his car too.

It's indeed a memorable night for Sing. He'll work again with Janhae. He smiles widely with just the thought of it. "Sing, it's for work." he reminded himself.

For work only. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
